The Girl All Alone
by Pennypotts88
Summary: Sinbad gets washed out to sea when their ship gets stuck in a storm. *More description to come when updated, and i can think of a better summary. I don't own Magi or its characters. First story ever, please be kind*
1. Chapter 1

**The Storm Wages**

Chapter 1

The storm was raging, everyone struggled to keep their footing. The captain fought to keep the wheel steady as waves crashed across the deck. No one saw this storm coming, it came out of nowhere. Even Masrur was surprised, he should have been able to, at the very least, smell it coming. Ja'far held onto the railing watching Sin read the waves, waiting to tell the captain which direction to steer the ship. And although both generals truly had faith in their king, it still seemed like he was leading them further into the storm.

'_Perhaps he's leading us to the eye of the storm.' _Ja'far thought as he desperately tried to stay standing as yet another wave rocked the boat. '_It wouldn't be the first time but I still can't believe how fast the storm came.' _The ship was hit with another wave, sending it flying in the opposite direction. A few sailors were almost thrown from the deck. Ja'far thought the ship was really going to tip over this time but it seemed to right itself not long after. _'I just have to keep my faith in Sinbad, he knows how to navigate in a storm better than anyone.'_

Sinbad, however, was not feeling so confident. His gut was telling him to continue going south, but by the looks of the waves they needed to sail west to get out of the storm. This was new. Normally he knew exactly where to go, sailing through a storm has never worried him like this before. Should he head west until the storm passes? That would be the smart thing to do. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to redirect the ship. For some reason he had to keep going. There was something out here he had to find, he could feel it. And if he waited for the storm it would be too late. Whatever was out here would be lost. Fate was telling him to head south, so he continued south.

Sinbad made his way over to his generals. He needed help making a decision but was afraid to ask. They all looked to him for guidance out here, especially during a storm. When he found Ja'far the poor man looked a bit like a drowned rat hanging off the rail. His clothes were soaked and sagging heavily around him while his was hair was sticking to his face in every directions the wind forced it. The wind must have blown his hat away as well, Sinbad couldn't remember the last time his friend took the damn thing off. Masrur stood tall, armor dripping wet but perfectly in place. And although he appeared to have no trouble staying upright, his hand was gripping the rail hard enough Sinbad swore he saw a dent in the wood. This storm really was bad. "What's wrong Ja'far, you act as if we've never been had to sail through a storm before" Sinbad chuckled, or tried to while screaming over the wind.

His efforts to lighten the mood didn't seem to impress Ja'far however. The glare he sent his king made these waters seem tame. "Normally when we sail through a storm it doesn't take you so long to lead us to safety. We've been out here for hours and have yet to find the eye of the storm. If I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't even looking for it."

Sinbad, not really able to deny this, tried to redirect the conversation "Come on, its not that bad." Another wave crashed across the deck, sending a few empty crates tumbling across the deck in front of them. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Still unimpressed, Ja'far simply glared at him for a moment. "Remind me again why we are sailing out here Sin?"

"I told you already," Sinbad balanced himself the best he could and spread his arms out wide for emphasis, "it's an adventure! There's something incredible out there that I need to find. I can feel it."

Ja'far just sighed "According to all the maps we have there is nothing but water out here for hundreds of miles. What could you possibly be looking for that's worth risking the lives of everyone on this ship?!"

Sinbad opened his mouth to reply when the ship suddenly lurched to the side. Sinbad grabbed the rail before he fell over but not everyone was quick enough. One of the sailors lost his footing and was swept off the boat.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" someone yelled, crewmembers still trying to stay upright made their way to the edge of the ship searching for their shipmate in the waves.

Without thinking Sinbad removed his outer robe and shoes, planning to dive in after the poor man. He was about to take off his metal vessels when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. It was Masrur.

Masrur looked at him and simply said "Stay." before diving into the ocean himself. Sin started to panic but Ja'far's hand was suddenly right in front of his face pointing in the direction Masrur dove. There was a rope hanging off the side of the ship. Masrur must have tied it around his waste before diving in.

_'Smart'_ Sinbad thought _'I probably should have thought about that.'_ Sinbad watched the rope slide back and forth across the side of the ship. It was tied to the main mast and it looked sturdy but if Masrur didn't hurry all this movement might start cutting into the rope. _'Hopefully this storm will let up soon, I can't risk anyone getting hurt'_

Turning his attention back to the waves he scanned for any sign of Masrur or the sailor. It felt like hours before they saw the spot of red hair following along the rope. Everyone that was able to help started pulling on the rope. When Masrur was finally pulled out of the water they could finally see the sailor hanging onto the Fanalis tightly. Masrur finally made if back to the deck with the sailor in tow.

Everyone's mood seemed to lift after the rescue. _'Maybe this is a sign to keep going south' _Sinbad thought_. _With any luck the worst was over and the rest of the journey won't be so perilous. _'I have to keep going, there is something out here that I have to find, I know it. I feel it.'_

But the storm only seemed to get worse. The waves were towering above the boat, moving mountains drifting along the sea. The rain was coming down in sheets so think you couldn't see 5 feet in front of you. The wind was blowing so hard you couldn't even hear yourself think. There was only the storm.

Sinbad still couldn't decide what to do. He had to keep moving forward but this storm was just too dangerous. It wasn't just his life he was putting in danger. He had to think, he had to make a decision. He had to make himself redirect the ship but he just couldn't do it. But what he should have been doing was watching the waves, perhaps he would have noticed the giant swell before it crashed down on top of him. Perhaps he could have grabbed the rail while he still had time. Perhaps he could have grabbed Masrur's hand before that giant wave swept him right over the edge of the boat and into the water.

But perhaps, that was exactly how this adventure was meant to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Siren of the Cove**

Chapter 2

Waves were crashing down around him. _'How did I get thrown off the damn boat!' _Sinbad thought as he broke through the surface. There was a strange fog resting on the water, it would be impossible to find his way back to the ship from here. _'Guess I'll have to fly now, come to me Baal –' _Sinbad tried to summon a djinn equip to fly himself back on the boat but before he could say the words…

_-ZAPP-_

A shock went through his body causing him to convulse for a few seconds until it passed. _'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!'_ He fought to keep his body afloat. Treading water weakly while he tried to refocus his mind, Sinbad had to think of a way to get back to his ship. He had no idea how far the current had carried him. He was about to try and summon another djinn equip when he heard singing.

He froze, forgetting to kick his legs until a wave splashed turned every way he could think, trying to find the source of the singing. It was a beautiful voice, probably the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He had to find out who was out here. All thoughts of finding his own ship gone, Sinbad just kept swimming in the direction he should the sound was coming the sound got louder, he sped up, his heart was racing. He was getting closer. He had to find out where that sound was coming from.

The clouds were starting to clear, the rain had almost stopped. The sound was so loud now that he could feet his whole body vibrating with the notes of the song. He couldn't make out any lyrics but it was clearly a woman singing. _'Who is she?'_ He thought _'Where is she? I have to find her!'_ He was so lost in his crazed thoughts, he didn't notice the shadow in the water below him.

Suddenly something wrapped around his leg. He didn't have time to see what it was before he was tossed straight up. Sinbad took this airborne moment to get a look at his surroundings. His daze from before slowly fading away. It seemed like it was just empty ocean all around him. He couldn't see the ship anymore. He must have been dragged further away than he thought. Turning around he just saw more water but near the horizon there was a spot_. _If the sun hadn't been poking through the clouds just then he may have missed it. In fact, the longer he stared at it the harder it was to see. As if it was just a play of light on the water but he had a feeling there was something there_ 'A spot isn't much to go off of but it's better than nothing. It's at least worth checking out.' _Sinbad decided as his skyward accent began to slow down.

As he started falling back towards the water, he turned towards his opponent to get a better look at what he was fighting. What he saw was actually fairly was a giant sea beast underneath the water, he could see a large shadow under the waves. Long tentacles thrashing about looking for something to play Sinbad came closer to the surface a whirlpool formed below him, then teeth rose from the water in perfect rings. '_So many teeth…'_ Sinbad Gulped_ 'If I can't use my djinn equip this is going to get interesting' _

He pulled his sword out, waiting for an opportunity. A tentacle swung close enough for him to reach and he launched his attack. He drove his blade through one side and out the other. The creature roared and he grabbed the other end of his sword just as the giat tentacle began to thrash. He held on until he was sure we would be thrown into its mouth, the blade of his sword cutting into his hand until he finally let go.

He had timed it perfectly. He kept his grip on the hilt of his sword tight as he was flung through the air towards where he believed he had seen that dot. He tried again to summon a djinn equip, _'let's try Focalor this time' _he managed to say the words this time and summon his equip but there was so much pain. It felt like his body was on fire. He couldn't keep his up for long. As fast as he could he flew in the direction of the dot. He knew something was out here, he could feel it. He just hoped it was somewhere he could rest.

As if his prayers had been answered, a fog that he hadn't noticed before parted and a small island suddenly came into few. He flew faster seeing his destination so close. The pain was getting worse the longer he held this form but he just had to make it to the island. He can see an opening in the cliffs where the water became tamer. _'There must be a cove, maybe there's a beach'_ Sinbad finally reached the cliffs and saw the most beautiful white sand beach he'd ever scene. He was so relieved he forgot about the pain coursing through him until a sudden shock went thought him as he entered the cove. Suddenly everything went black as his djinn equip faded and he began to fall.

On the beach, a young women, with light pink hair, tan skin, and an odd scar on the side of her neck, was fixing a hole in her fishing net when she heard a loud roar. She looked to the entrance of her cove but couldn't see anything from where she was. Curious, she decided to push her canoe into the made it about half way to the entrance of the cove when something flew over the top of the cliffs. It looked like a man. At least she thought it did. It had been awhile since she'd seen another human being, maybe she forgot what they looked like. She didn't remember people being able to fly and his hair looked like feathers. What that normal? Maybe she just didn't' remember what people really looked like any more.

Suddenly the flying man screamed in pain. There was a flash of light and he was falling. His hair was no longer brown or made of feather. It was a deep purple and flowed in the wind as he fell towards the water. He was going to drown. He was definitely unconscious. She had to hurry. This was the first human she's seen in who knows how long. She wasn't going to let him drown.

She dove into the water and swam in his direction as fast as she could. She kicked her feet and moved her arms until the hurt. The sea water burned her eyes but she had to keep going. She could see him up ahead. With a final burst of energy she swam the last few feet and slid her arms under his arms and pulled him to the surface. His chest was actually rather broad and very muscled. He was not a small man, he had to be at least a head or two taller than her and from what she could tell he was covered in muscle. Dragging him the surface was harder than she thought.

When they made it to the surface she checked his breathing. He coughed a bit and spit up some water but that meant he was still breathing on his own. _'That's a good sign'_ She signed in relief an began tugging him towards her managed to shove him mostly inside and took the rope tied to one end of her boat and started pulling them back to shore.


End file.
